The 1984 Gordon Research Conference on the Physics and Physical Chemistry of Biopolymers is to be held at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire, June 17 through 22. This conference, which meets traditionally in even-numbered years, deals with the physical biochemistry of proteins, nucleic acids, and lipids. The emphasis of the 1984 Biopolymers Gordon Conference will be on the theoretical and experimental approaches to the elucidation of structure-function relationships in biopolymers. This subject is a timely one because of recent developments in biophysics and biotechnology. The goal is to bring together a group of about 150 distinguished participants to discuss from different points of view the current status of structure-function investigations of biomolecules. Emphasis will be placed on recent progress in developing systems or techniques applicable to detailed structure-function analysis. The discussion sessions will stress the similarity of various problems and approaches rather than particular biological systems. The normal Gordon Conference format will be used with organized morning (four presentations) and evening (three or four presentations) meetings. The objective of the discussion leaders will be to keep the sessions lively and uninhibited and to encourage participation from all those in attendance. Everyone will be encouraged to attend poster sessions designed to enable all participants to present research results. The afternoons and late evenings will be free for informal discussions or workshops. Funds are requested for partial support the travel expenses of discussion leaders and speakers so that the most distinguished talent can be attracted to the conference.